In recent years there has been a great deal of interest in the transmission of video, voice, and data signals via optical fiber that is pulled to the home, i.e., fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) systems. Traditionally, cable operators have provided video and data signals over a hybrid fiber/coaxial cable (HFC) system. In an FTTH system, optical signals are sent via optical fiber for transmission over longer distances. The optical signals are then converted to radio frequency (RF) signals for transmission over coaxial cable just before entering the home. In contrast, telephone operators have traditionally provided voice and data signals via optical fiber that is pulled to the home, and the signals then enter the home via twisted pair cable as opposed to coaxial cable. As the demand for video, voice, and data services continues to grow, optical fiber solutions continue to gain momentum over the traditional HFC and telephony systems for both the cable and telephone operators. In addition, there are several advantages for utilizing optical fiber that is pulled closer to the home for providing cable and telephone services.
Advantageously, optical fiber systems typically enjoy a high signal quality; lower maintenance and easier troubleshooting; a low attenuation rate; and easy system expansion, to name but a few. Conversely, some of the disadvantages with an optical fiber system are maintaining gain control, powering and power consumption, installation, and simplicity requirements with the equipment, such as optical receivers. What is needed, therefore, is an optical receiver that is capable of offering a complete package of broadband services including video, voice, and data signals over a fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) system while overcoming any of the disadvantages.